The Little nightmare known as Seven
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter was sold at the young age of 5 by his uncle and placed aboard a sailing ship with thousands of other children just like him and in the place that he will soon be trapped within it's eat or be eaten as names are stripped away and evil monsters rule the land but Seven is not alone he has his older sister Six this is a Little Nightmares/HP crossover


Chapter 1. Entering the Maw

We come into are story in a dark and rotten town near the banks of a ocean and the only movement around the entire town is on the docks where a extremely large man is standing with a even larger ship behind him and the man with sunken in eyes watch's as a vehicle pulls up then a obese and fat human climbs out of the vehicle before he started walking towards the larger man

"Do you have the child" the larger man asks looking down

"Yes yes I have the freak and you better have the money we agreed about" the fat man one Vernon Dursleys said before he watched as the taller man tossed him a bag and as he caught the bag he felt it crinkle and heard the clanks inside and opening it the man grinned evilly in the bright yellow light of gold before he closed the bag

"The Freaks in the trunk great doing business with you" Vernon said as the larger man passed him and opened the trunk and grabbed the small body inside as said body screech and started pleading

"No please Uncle Vernon please Ill be good please" a raven haired boy with wide tearstained eyes pleaded but Vernon just smirked and walked away as his nephew one Harry potter was dragged aboard the ship pleading towards his uncle who got into the car and drove away without a single glance back while back with Harry he was dragged through the ship as he tried to get away before the giant man holding him swung him around towards his face before he reached up and pulled the stupid human mask off showing the man no the monsters bulging face and bright yellow eyes and dark yellow stained teeth

"Know listen here you little brat I don't give a damn if you're alive when I eat you or not hurt the only reason I haven't is because we're short on you humans any ways so be a good little meal and rot in your cage" the monster growled as Harry's eyes had widened as he fell into shock staring at the repulsive monster in front of him before he was tossed carelessly into a dog crate and Shackled inside before being left with only the sounds of other children and some adults all around him as he slowly crawled toward the back of his dog crate as he watched Monsters pass by his crate as he felt the ship rocking and moving out to sea

It had been months maybe a year before anyone came by the crates and by this time the wide Green eyed child had forgotten what his name was and was just waiting in pain and hunger for something anything then he felt it the constant rumble of the engines they had stopped then he watched as the monster's came back and started to drag out the dog crates as a new monster appeared he was just as grotesque as the other monsters but unlike them he was big and chubby he was actually pretty skinny and had extremely long arms then he seemed to make a clicking noise before he spoke with a rasping voice

"Well now got some new meat for me to watch after boys" the long armed monster asked tilting his head back and forth and it was only then that The boy noticed that the monster was blind

"Yeah sure did janitor where do you want them" one of the crew asked as the Janitor popped his neck before he jerked his head behind him

"Place the kids in the daycare and as for the adults send them to the boss she'll handle them" Janitor stated grinning with his yellow teeth as the crew laughed before they got to work taking the dog crates and children inside out of the ship and for just a moment the boy felt the wind on his face once more felt sunlight felt hope before it was consumed once more by the darkness of what would soon be his new home

"Heheh well kiddies welcome to the Maw" a monster stated and for a bit all the boy felt was the rocking of his cage before with a jolt he was sent crashing forward into the bars of his cage as they were opened and he was sent flying out with a crack as his cuff broke from the chain and onto a padded floor causing his breath to come out in a gasp before he slowly got up and looked around at all the other children around him all of them were freaking out worrying or crying all but one and instantly the boy looked towards the girl who looked like she was only a bit older than him maybe a few months or a year older and for some reason he felt compelled to go to this girl and as he slowly started to walk towards her she instantly tensed without even looking his way before she looked towards him and stepped slightly into the light more she was wearing a yellow raincoat and had her hair mostly covering her face but he could see the slight glow of her eyes

"He-hel" he started to say before she interrupted him

"Walk away now you don't want to be near me" she said staring right at him and for a moment fear coursed through the boy's body as he looked at the girl until he looked back at where her eyes were then he shook his head and continued towards her as she straightened surprised then he watched as she scowled

"Are you deaf I said you don't want near me so just go away" she growled glaring at him but he just continued forward until he was right next to her slightly looking up at her then with almost no hesitance and surprising the girl he swiped her hair slightly out of her face showing power filled yellow eyes before he stepped back looking into the eyes

"Hello what's your name" the boy asked the shocked girl who looked down at him before smirking slightly

"I'm Six and you must be either stupid or the most bravest fool I've ever met so what's your name" Six asked this caused the boy to blink

"I I've forgotten" he stated causing the girl to look down a bit

"Well then I guess I'll call you Seven and I guess it will be my job to make sure you don't get yourself killed here" Six stated making the boy no Seven grin and that was the start of their little family Sister and Brother Six and Seven after all Seven is a magical number.

* * *

Yes I know this is a bit shorter than my usual but the explanations and lessons which should be in the next chapter is going to be extremely long most likely so till then I hope you guys liked this Little Nightmare.


End file.
